Temptation, your naughty mate
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Sus azules ojos, ahora se encontraban oscurecidos; oscurecidos de ira, venganza y deseo. Y lo único que yo quería, era que Kyle, no tuviera límites.


**Temptation, your naughty mate.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Personajes de doña(?) S. Meyer xD Y trama miiiaaa!**

**Summary: Sus azules ojos, ahora se encontraban oscurecidos; oscurecidos de ira, venganza y **_**deseo**_**. Y lo único que yo quería, era que Kyle no tuviera límites.**

**Nota: Para mi amore Eli (**_**Elianna Cullen). **_**Por que su mente sucia, también se imagino más de lo que pasó aquel día en la ducha ;) Y gracias a Sil, x ayudarme con el título :)**

* * *

Sentía el agua recorriendo mi cuerpo, las frías gotas descendiendo, llevándose los miedos y dudas que había acumulado en el día. Me quité toda la ropa, quería sentir al líquido empapar libremente mi piel desnuda.

No dejaba de pensar en Ian, en lo bueno que había sido conmigo, la forma tan cariñosa y protectora en que me había tratado. En su mirada tan dulce y amable, y en su contagiosa y encantadora sonrisa. Aunque tampoco me podía sacar de la cabeza a Jared, a pesar de que Melanie se había mantenido ausente estos últimos días. Cada vez que pensaba en alguno de ellos (prácticamente todo el día) se activaba esa inquietante sensación dentro de mí. Confusión; eso era lo que me ocurría.

Di un pequeño salto al oír un ruido seco en la entrada de la "ducha". Esperé un momento, quizá la persona que quería entrar, por fin había notado mis pertenencias entre las rocas. Di media vuelta, y volví a ponerme bajo en chorro de agua, pero entonces, el agua se agito bruscamente a mí alrededor. Alguien se había metido, no le había importado que yo estuviera aquí, por que obviamente, quería hacerme daño.

Me pegué a la pared y poco a poco me fui acercando a la orilla; tenía que tomar mis ropas, no podía salir corriendo desnuda por ahí. Escuchaba sus pesados pasos entre el agua, estaba a una corta distancia delante de mí. Lo más seguro era que, quien sea que estuviera aquí, iba a seguir caminando hacia el fondo, así que agarraría la ropa y correría a la entrada de la caverna, ahí me pondría la ropa, y si alguien me quería atacar solo tenía que gritar.

Por fin pude ver la claridad en la entrada, iluminando la ropa doblada y los zapatos. Inhalé profundamente y corrí hacia ahí. Justo me estaba irguiendo -dispuesta a correr tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho- cuando sentí su húmeda respiración en mi nuca y sus grandes y rasposas manos envolver mi cintura. Jadeó ante el contacto con mi piel.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, parásito?" susurró en mi oído.

"Kyle, suéltame por favor" le pedí. Sin embargo, él solo aplicó más fuerza a su agarre y pegó su cuerpo al mío.

"Es hora de que te despidas de este mundo, para irte al último que podrás conocer. El infierno." Me jaló del cabello, haciéndome girar.

Sus azules ojos, recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Ahora se encontraban muy oscurecidos, oscurecidos de ira, venganza y _deseo. _Se lamió los labios.

"Aunque pensándole bien, no sería muy justo que te fueras sin haber conocido los verdaderos placeres de esta vida" dijo. Y en menos de un segundo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, besándome muy toscamente. Sus manos recorrían con rudeza mi cuerpo entero. Al principio, sentía miedo; no sabía hasta donde era capaz de llegar Kyle. Pero cuando introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos acariciaron desde mis senos hasta mi intimidad, lo único que quería, era que no tuviera límites.

Yo misma le ayudé a despojarse de sus ropas, juntos gemíamos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozaban. Lo _sentí, _listo para mí. Yo también lo estaba, y quería sentirlo completamente en mí. Con un rápido y salvaje movimiento, Kyle y yo, nos hicimos uno solo. Dolió un poco, y eso me gustó. Quería más y más, cada vez más; y él me lo dio todo. Ambos estábamos a punto de explotar de placer. Entonces, lo vi a los ojos; los mismos de su hermano, y supe que esto, había sido un error.

Tomé una roca de la pared, cogí fuerza, lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza, y huí.

* * *

**Ay si, la Wanda se arrepintió, pero bien que le gustó! xD La verdad, es que mientras leía esa parte del libro, me imaginé que ellos no se peleaban, sino que hacían cosas "mas entretenidas" xD Y sorpresa, sorpresa! Mi amore Eli, se imaginó lo mismo! xD X eso la amo tanto! x3 **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que dejen reviews! *****puppy eyes* u.u Besos!**

**Twitter: DessieCBWC ;)**


End file.
